Gas turbine engine combustors employ a plurality of fuel nozzles to spray fuel into the combustion chamber of the gas turbine engine. The fuel nozzles atomize the fuel and mix it with the air to be combusted in the combustion chamber. The atomization of the fuel and air into finely dispersed particles occurs because the air and fuel are supplied to the nozzle under relatively high pressures. The fuel could be supplied with high pressure for pressure atomizer style or low pressure for air blast style nozzles providing a fine outputted mixture of the air and fuel may help to ensure a more efficient combustion of the mixture. Finer atomization provides better mixing and combustion results, and thus room for improvement exists.